to Hollywood or not
by lisapenguin1
Summary: Marlene asks Kowalski to take her to see her friend in Hollywood. they never make it. contains marski. rated for sad ending, blood, and sexual themes.


L: marski how it ends. Thank you for reading this story. WARNING: NO HAPPY ENDING. I do know that Marlene can't really exit the zoo, but it's my story ^_^

Summary: Marlene asks Kowalski to take her to Hollywood, where her friend will meet her. But they won't make it there…

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Pairings: marski

Characters: Marlene and Kowalski [only one's besides her friend]

OCS: Lisa [Marlene's friend, but you never get to see her]

Rated: M for sadness and blood

Pov's in this story: Marlene

The sad ending to marski

**Marlene's pov**

i picked up my phone as it began ringing. "Hey Marlene you there" a voice said from the other side. "Lisa how are you" i asked over the phone. "I'm great girl" Lisa said excitedly from the phone. "Haven't heard from you since you got married to dale" i said. "Yeah I got great news" Lisa said. "What is it" I asked. "I'm pregnant" she shouted excitedly over the phone. "You are" I said quite surprised. It had been 13 years since I had left Hollywood. 13 years ago Lisa married dale. "I was wondering if you and your boy could come here" she said.

Oh shoot. I remember I told her I had a special someone too. That was the reason I left Hollywood. I dumped him though back in Kentucky. Oh what am I going to tell her? "Uh yeah sure I will" I said. "Great" she said, and then hung up. I didn't get time to tell her I wasn't with anyone. Who can I get to drive me anyway? Maybe Kowalski will drive me. If I give him candy that is. I opened my drawer, and pulled out my bag of candy. I quietly went through the zoo grounds so I wouldn't be caught by Alice.

I quietly climbed down the penguin's ladder. I saw Kowalski working at his desk outside his lab. "Hey Kowalski" I said. "Huh, oh hey Marlene" he said while looking up to me. "Can I ask a big favor" I said. "What would that be" Kowalski asked.

"Can you take me to Hollywood" I said. He stopped what he was doing as the room went quiet. He started working again after five seconds pasted. "That's a big favor Marlene" Kowalski told me. "I know, but I have to meet my friend" I told him. "What's the occasion" he asked. "She's having a baby" I told him. "Alright but if skipper catches us the blame's on you" Kowalski said. "I know" I told him. I left, and waited in my cave till 9:00 pm.

When 9:00 finally came I heard a knock at my door. I opened it, and saw Kowalski standing there. He had a taxi driver's hat on. "Ready to board madam" Kowalski said while he bowed his head. "Kowalski I'm just seeing a friend, not going to the prince's ball" I told him as I laughed. "Well Hollywood's a big city, if you don't have a driver you're a nobody" Kowalski stated. "Alright, but don't get carried away" I told him. Then he opened the passenger door, and I climbed inside.

I slid over to the other side. "Don't you have any bags" Kowalski asked me. "Why" I asked him. "Well it's going to take us three days to get there" he said. "Really I didn't think it would be that long" I said. "Well how about I help you" Kowalski said. "Okay" I said as I climbed back out, and went inside with him. I and Kowalski packed my bags with things I knew I'd need sooner or later. Then we went back out to the car. I loaded my bags inside the car, and got back in again.

Kowalski went to the driver's seat, and climbed inside. He then started the engine, and it roared to life. We pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the central park zoo roads. He pulled out the entrance of the zoo, and we were off to Hollywood. I watched the scenery as we passed by. Tall tree's lined the road ways, while ponds rode down the sides. The bird's chirped happily as squirrels watched us pass. We were headed to Hollywood, and it's going to be the best trip ever.

At 12:00 pm we stopped at a hotel. "Why are we stopping" I asked him. "I thought you might need some sleep tonight" Kowalski answered as he opened his door. He then came to my door, and opened it. "Okay" I agreed. We headed inside the hotel. "Wait how are we to stay in a hotel" I asked him afraid of getting caught by animal control. "Don't worry this is an animal hotel" Kowalski said while he put his flippers around me to clear my mind. "How do you know" I asked him while shivering from the sudden draft.

"Well the sign says animal hotel" he said as he pointed up to a sign. The sign did indeed say animal hotel. A cat turned to face us. She was behind the counter desk. "How may I help you" she asked. Kowalski put some money on the counter. "Room for two please" he said. "Alright here is your room key mister…" the cat said, but didn't know his name. "Kowalski" he said. "Alright mister Kowalski, what is the girl's name" she asked. "Marlene" he answered. "Okay you're all set" she said as she rung us up.

Kowalski took my paw, and led me up to our room. Our room was very classy. There were red draped curtains over the wide screen windows. There was a berry colored desk with a candle on it in the corner. There was a table with wine, and grapes and cheese. There was only one bed in the room. It had red sheets and blankets. "Uhh why is there only one bed" I asked him. "I didn't have enough for a double bed deluxe room" Kowalski answered looking down. "It's okay we can manage this" I said. I walked over to the table with the wine and cheese and grapes. I picked up a grape. I ate it in a single bite.

"At least there good grapes" I told him. "Yeah" he said as he climbed onto the bed. I climbed on it after him. I lay down beside him. After a while I heard him sleeping. Great now I can go over my thoughts. I wonder why Kowalski has been so nice to me. He didn't argue about going with me to Hollywood. He didn't care what skipper thought. Come to think of it I didn't see rico, private, or skipper the whole day. I wonder where they went.

I slowly felt myself drift to sleep. Well all will be solved in the morning at least. But something inside my heart told me something I couldn't understand. Maybe I'm just dreaming. I curled up next to Kowalski. I could hear his heart beating slowly. For some odd reason it made me forget all my fear.

**Day one to Hollywood**

In the morning I and Kowalski went back out to the car. He seemed to look a little better than yesterday. Is it just me or is Kowalski paler than usual? He climbed into the car, and started the engine. We started off once again. I looked outside the car. A black shadow pasted by the mirror up front. I looked back, but the figure was gone. I felt a strange feeling in my heart. Like it was telling in about a couple of days something was going to go wrong. I ignored it; however, because I did not feel that anything could break this weekend.

I turned my attention back to Kowalski. He seemed concentrated on the road. Like it was very hard to focus on something. I looked to the mirror up top. It showed the black figure crossing our path again. I looked back again, but nothing was there. I felt my heart start racing. It was going extremely fast. Kowalski looked up to the mirror, and saw the fear on my face. He slowly stopped the car. "Something the matter Marlene" Kowalski questioned me as he turned to face me.

"No I just thought I saw something" I said trying to calm down. "So your okay" he asked quite concerned for me. "Yeah I'll be fine" I said. "Okay but tell me if you want to stop" Kowalski said as he turned back to the wheel. He started up the car again, and we set off again. I looked into the mirror again, but the figure was gone. After it hit noon I told Kowalski to stop at a picnic place. He stopped at a park called national park. "So why are we stopping here" he asked putting his flipper on the back of the front seat.

"I want to have a picnic" I told him. "Alright" he said. He opened his door then came to my door. He opened my door, and I climbed out. I pulled his flipper, and took him to the trunk. He opened it for me, and I took out my picnic basket. Then I pulled him to the picnic grounds. We sat down on a red and white cloth, and I opened my basket. I pulled out a sandwich, a soda, and a cookie. I tried to pull something else out, but nothing else was in it.

"Crap" I said. "What is it" Kowalski asked. "I only packed one of each thing, stupid me" I said. "Don't worry its okay" he said reassuring me. "But…" I trailed off. "It's alright I don't have to have lunch" Kowalski said respectfully. Oh no I don't want him to go hungry. "No it's okay I cannot eat, you're the one driving" I said. "I insist you do" Kowalski said. He looked even paler than he did this morning. "But you're pale" I said bringing up the subject. He seemed a bit saddened by the fact I knew he was pale.

"When did you notice" Kowalski asked lowly. "Yesterday" I answered feeling guilty for bringing up the subject. "Oh…" he said. He got up from the cloth, and went towards the bathroom. I sat there still feeling guilty. If I didn't say that he would still be here. I put my hand back into the basket, and I found a sharp object. I pulled it out, and saw that it was a knife. Oh dumb me I forgot I had this. I took the sandwich, and cut it into two pieces. I did the same thing to the chocolate cookie. I set down the sandwich, cookie, and knife, and headed towards the bathroom where Kowalski had run.

I knocked on the bathroom door hoping that nobody, but Kowalski was in there. "What" Kowalski's voice said from the other side of the door. "Kowalski I'm sorry" I said hoping he would forgive me. "It's alright I'm not mad" Kowalski said. "You aren't I thought I hurt your feelings" I said. "No I just really needed to use the restroom" he answered. I heard a strange sound come from inside. "Are you alright" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine…. Maybe" I heard him say lowly. "Are you sure" I asked. "No not really" he answered as I heard the sound again.

"Well I'll wait by the picnic blanket" I told him. "Okay" he said. I heard the sound once again as I left. I sat down on the blanket, and waited for Kowalski. After what seemed like hours Kowalski finally came back. "What took so long" I asked him as I handed him his half of the sandwich. "I thought you were going to eat that" Kowalski said. He didn't sound too much like himself. "Are you okay" I asked him again. "Yeah I'll be alright, but why aren't you eating your sandwich" Kowalski asked. "This is yours, I found a knife, and cut it into two" I answered.

"Oh alright" he said. He took his sandwich from me, and bit into it. After we were both done with lunch we climbed into the car once again. We went down the back roads, because Kowalski said highways were too dangerous. I wonder how he thinks highways are dangerous. Oh well all that matters is getting through the back roads to Hollywood. We stop again at night, and check into another hotel.

This hotel was classier than the last one. He checked us into a room, and we went upstairs to it. We had another room with one bed. When I went to sleep I felt a strong sense of danger ahead of us. I cuddled closer into Kowalski. I felt his warm breath on my skin. I looked up to his face, and saw he was still asleep. I put my paw around his backside. I don't know why, but I've always wanted to feel what his feathers felt like. They felt like velvet cushions that my friend use to own. I felt my eyes fall to sleep, and the last thing I saw was Kowalski's cute face…

**Day two to Hollywood**

I woke up in the morning bright light. I was in the car as it was moving along. I looked to the front, and Kowalski was driving. "Good morning" he said. "We're moving already" I asked him. "Yeah I just didn't want to wake you, you looked cute like that" he said while watching the road. I blushed a little under my fur. To hear that was unusual especially from Kowalski. "Thanks" I said still blushing. "No problem Marlene" he said not even noticing my blush.

Sometimes I feel like Kowalski is so much like skipper. He doesn't notice when girls like him, or when someone's asking him out. I guess they were together too long. I looked out the side of the car, and saw the black figure in the bush again. I yelped, and fell backwards into the car. Kowalski quickly stopped the car as he heard me yelp. "Marlene are you okay" he said frantically. I sat up again. "I'm not sure I think I'm dreaming" I said. He seemed confused. "Dreaming about what" he asked.

"I thought I saw a black panther in that bush over there" I said. He looked behind me to the bush. "I don't see one" he said. I looked back to it. The panther was gone. "Maybe I'm just too excited" I said nervously. "Yeah maybe" Kowalski said as he started the car again. We then went down the roads quietly. I decided not to say anything more in case I strike a nerve in him.

I wanted to ask him where skipper, rico, and private were, but that might strike something I don't want to. "You seem awfully quiet" Kowalski said from up front. "Well I have nothing to talk about" I told him. "Well in that case why were you holding me when I woke up" Kowalski asked. I felt my heart pang with guilt. So he did know that I had held him close. "Uhh…" I said nervously. "Marlene I know everyone may think I don't notice when girls are doing something, but I do" he said.

"Uh I was scared" I said. It may sound like a lie, but it's a lie on top of the truth. "Oh alright" he said. We stopped at another hotel when it hit 9:00 pm once again. Like the last two times we were in a single bedroom. When Kowalski went to sleep I was in the shower. I was thinking lowly to myself. Kowalski does notice when a girl is doing something. Why does he not date kitka then? Lately Kowalski has been hit on by kitka. She would pretend she wasn't doing anything, but she was trying to get him to go out with her. I felt my heart yell in anger, but why did it? Is it possible I feel jealous?

I came out of the bathroom, and saw Kowalski lying on the bed. I came over to my side of the bed. Do I feel jealous? I'm not sure about the answer, but Kowalski looked cute lying there. I came onto the bed, and nuzzled closer to him. He smelled like a white rose. There my favorite type of flower. I nuzzled closer, and I felt my skin touch his neck. He seemed to be dreaming for he moved a little. I moved my paws down to his belly, and fell asleep.

**Day three- the ending**

I woke up once again in the car. I looked to Kowalski in the front seat. "Let me guess I was too cute to wake up" I said smiling deeply. "You guessed right" Kowalski said. I blushed deeply. Just hearing his voice makes me want to hug him closer. "So you seem to like sleeping with me" Kowalski said. "Huh" I asked. "When I woke up you had your paws around my stomach" Kowalski said. "And the fact you were staurtled in my neck" Kowalski added. I blushed deeply again. "So what is the occasion" Kowalski asked me. I climbed over the back of the car, and got into the passenger seat that was right next to him.

"Well I wanted to admit something" I said. But then something caught my eye. I looked behind us, and saw the Black Panther standing in the middle of the road. It glared its big green eyes at me, and raised a gun. It fired the gun, and it hit our back wheel. I screamed as we then crashed against the bridge that was holding us on the road. I opened my eyes after several seconds. I felt pain in my stomach, and looked down. A piece of glass was sticking out. I put my arms around Kowalski, as I saw our surroundings.

We were only inches away from a rushing river that could carry us to the ocean. I felt something liquidly on my hands, and turned to Kowalski. His chest was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. And there might not be for us. I placed my head on his chest. I saw him slowly open his eyes. He looked down to me. He was half heartily smiling at me. "Kowalski I don't think we'll make it" I told him. "Well in that case I have something very special to ask you" he said. "What is it Kowalski" I asked eager to know what he had to say. He pulled out a pink box from behind him.

"I was waiting till we got to Hollywood, but…" he trailed off. "What is it" I asked while tears came down my eyes. "Will you marry me" he asked. I gasped. Never would I have imagined this. "Yes Kowalski I will" I said as I hugged him tightly. "At least we'll be happy in heaven" he said. "Yeah" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I hugged him closer, and as I heard his heart beat the last beat I felt a never ending peace pass over me. This just proves that happiness can be anywhere… then everything is black.

L: what do you think? Pretty sad right? I might put a squeal to this, and see if these questions are answered. Where were skipper, rico, and private? Who was that Black Panther? Why did he want them dead? Is this truly the end to marski?


End file.
